The Golden Ones
by RavenclarWritr
Summary: Elori Herondale meets Clary 'Fairchild' and introduces her to her brother Jace, I'm sure she regrets decision now they're married and have kids. Lots and lots of ginger kids. The story of them in high school from Clary's first day. Oh, and of course she blames Izzy for everything. Rated T for disturbing themes and language.
1. Threatened

The Golden Ones

Clary stepped forward, gazing at the tall building in front of her. It was tall, industrial but friendly.  
"Well, not exactly the same as the last school, eh?" Simon said from behind her, strolling forward to stand by her.

"No, not at all..." Clary responded

 _Flashback_

"Get inside Clarissa." Her father growled at her, poking her in the back. She stumbled through the wrought iron gates. Her father's snide voice jeered her as she was escorted, thrashing wildly, into the prison like school.

"Bye Clary." Said what was meant to be her brother, but the usually beautiful emerald green eyes had turned an unearthly shade of black and seemed to bore into her soul.

"Jon! Jon help me!" She screamed, but he only smiled mockingly at her.

"You need to be helped Clary. You're not like us; you're too much like our _Mother_." He hissed at the final word, a look of pure loathing undisguised in his pitch black eyes.

"My mother was a compassionate person, not a murdering psychopath!"

"Goodbye Clarissa." Her father said, closing the gates and turning his back on her.

 _End of flashback_

Clary couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine. This may be a boarding school but it was a lot friendlier than _that_ school. Clary walked through the glass doors, looking at everything on her way.

"Hi!" Clary said breathily to the receptionist "I'm Clary Fairchild, this is Simon Lewis, and we're new." The receptionist fished through a pile of precariously stacked papers. When she found what she was looking for she handed them to Clary and Simon. It was a map of the school each and the same timetable.

"Yes! Same classes!" Simon said excitedly. Clary laughed, sitting down at a nearby table and taking out her sketchbook. She drew an angel, its wings spread and its head angling toward the sky.

"OMG! That's such an amazing drawing!" A voice sounded from behind from behind her, Clary swivelled on her chair and was met by a beautiful girl. She had ink black hair that swirled down her back and piercing blue eyes.

"Oh um, thanks, I guess?" Clary muttered awkwardly. The girl beside slapped her on the arm playfully.  
"Izzy, you're scaring the newbie." She turned to Clary and Simon.

"Hi. I'm Elori. Elori Herondale, this is Isabelle Lightwood. We share your dorm with you." She explained. The second girl, Elori, was golden. Quite literally. She had golden eyes and her hair was a beautiful shade

"Well then nice to meet you then." Clary smiled. A least she would have friends here. Well, she hoped she would have friends.

"El, we should introduce them to everyone-"Isabelle froze as a guy came down the corridor, sliding himself around her.

"Sebastian..."she stared to speak to him but her hushed her.  
"Dearest Isabelle, must you be so resilient?" his voice was soft , but that didn't stop the passive aggressiveness showing clearly through his facade.  
"Clary, catch my bag." Elori said, dropping her bag onto Clary's lap. What did the girl keep in here? Bricks?! More importantly, what was she going to do to this guy? With a darting movement, Sebastian was lying on the floor at Elori's feet. She pressed one heeled boot into his chest and bent over him.

"Touch her once ore and you'll end up in the Basilias. Just remember what family you're trying to mess with Verlac." She grabbed her bag from Clary's knee, grabbed Isabelle's hand in hers and strode off, calling behind her.

"Come meet everyone Clary, bring your friend along." Clary and Simon scurried to get to her, with Isabelle and hers lanky legs; they'd gotten quite far in a short amount of time.

 **Ok! So that was the first chapter of the golden ones! Wow. Believe it or not I have had this idea for this in my mind for ages and today was the day it breaks free! Hope you enjoyed how badass Elori is. Favourite follow and review**

 **-RavenclawWritr**


	2. Zelts Tie

The Golden Ones

Chapter 2: Matching blades

 **ELORI POV**

"Ok, Clary. Let me introduce you to everyone." Izzy said to the small, ginger girl. She pointed to everyone when she said their name.

"This is Alec, My older brother; this is Alec's boyfriend, Magnus, he's a warlock; this is Maia, she's a werewolf; her boyfriend Jordon, also a werewolf; and finally this is Jace." Izzy finished breathlessly

"So I'm guessing that Jace is Elori's brother." I nodded.

"We're twins." I sighed "I'm so lucky aren't I." I turned to the rest of the group and gestured toward the newcomers. "Everyone, this is Clary and her vampire friend." I paused, looking at him.

"Oh, I'm Simon." He said awkwardly and out of the corner of my eye I noticed Izzy smiling at him warmly. I laughed internally and finished my sentence  
"Yeah, so this is Simon." I swung myself down next to Jace, resting my head on his shoulder.  
"Verlac was being extra creepy today." Izzy said conversationally.  
"How is that even possible?" Jace joked.

"Oh, I don't know maybe him saying 'My dearest Isabelle, why must you be resilient'?"

"He said what?" Alec growled "I swear I'll cut his throat next time I see him."  
"Jesus calm down!" Clary joked; Jace laughed looking directly in her eyes. I elbowed him in the rib and murmured in his ear

"Has heartbreaker Herondale got his next victim in mind?"

"Like you can say anything, we both have a reputation."  
"Touché"

Izzy clapped her hands together.  
"Guys we've got weapons in a few minutes we better go." She stood up, as did the rest of the table.  
"Come on biscuit." Magnus said to Clary. I sniggered and she whirled about and gave me the most adorable death glare I had ever witnessed.

"What're you laughing at?"

"Magnus has only ever given Alec a nickname." I informed her and walked off, swinging my arm around Jace's shoulders.

We arrived at weapons class, taught by Mr Starkweather and stood around the training circle.

"Ok, class!" Mr Starkweather walked into class and joined the circle **;)** "Anyone care to demonstrate personalized blades?" he looked directly at me and Jace. We grinned wickedly at each other and stepped forward. "Stand back class, these are Herondales, fighting now!" the class stepped back, Alec and Izzy stepping furthest back. I may or may not accidently killed my _parabatai_ when I was training with Jace. I smiled at her guiltily and faced my 'opponent' we flashed out our blades both inscribed 'Zelts Tie' _The Golden Ones._ Our blades slashed together quickly, Hodge was narrating in the background but no words were distinguishable. Pure adrenaline pulsed through my veins as I fought my only biological relative. A look of triumph spread across my face as it wound up, my brother pinned to the floor under me.

"I let you win." He pouted, pushing his lower lip out.

"Sure you did." I grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. Everyone was cheering. I knew a lot of people (mainly girls) that would like to see the downfall of the heartbreaker Jace Herondale. Hodge put us in pairs, girls v boys mainly and the battle begun!}  
 **JACE POV**

By the angel that was embarrassing. My twin sister beat me. Ugh. But I could have sworn all the males in the room had been staring at her ass. Now to find them and kill them. No-one gets to objectify **my** sister. I really needed to murder Verlac. First he tries (and nearly get away with) raping Izzy. Now he objectifies my sister. Will the guy take the hint that literally no-one likes him in the entirety of the school? I don't even think his parents would like someone like him. Ok, maybe that was harsh. I went to instead watch Clary from across the room, while Aline tried to flirt with me. As if.

I felt a sort of protectiveness over the short redheaded girl I had met over breakfast today. She seemed feisty and she was cute. Wait, did I have ... a crush? Nah that was impossible. She didn't even like me, by the looks of it.

 **Thank you guys so much! I've gotten a lot of positive feedback for this story so I wrote this chapter! I'll see you in the next chapter**

 **-RavenclawWritr**


	3. Latin

The Golden Ones

Chapter 3: Latin

 **CLARY POV**

Ugh. Everyone stared, of course, everyone wanted to watch this small, red-haired girl put against the giant golden mass of muscle that was ? Sebastian smiled creepily at me from across the room. He had been watching me the entire time with a sort of... hunger in his eyes. I shuddered slightly.

"Clary. You don't understand how close you came to beating Jace." Izzy said solemnly while Alec and Elori snickered at her side.

"Biscuit!" Magnus greeted me. Jace sniggered.  
"What, when did carrot flavoured biscuits get invented?!"I scowled at him with narrowed eyes and stormed off to sit next to Magnus and Simon. I saw his sister elbow him in the ribs sharply and mutter something in his ear. He frowned at her but something on his face told me that he took whatever she said very seriously indeed. We sat at a table next a large willow tree, shielding it from view.

"So" Elori said to me as she sat down net to Jace at the table. "Clary. We need to discuss the dorm."

"Yeah?"

"See, me and Izzy have always shared a dorm, y'know, only us two. We're very protective of our stuff..."  
"Long story short, don't touch their stuff or they will kill you slowly but surely with poison." Jace mused, smiling at the panicked expression that flashed across my face. I had the sensation of eyes burning into me, and whipped my head around and spotted Sebastian sitting alone staring at me a maniacal smile split across his face when he noticed me staring. Something about him looked oddly familiar, that being said I shuffled slightly closer to Izzy who turned around and scowled. I guess she noticed him too. The bell rang and we all got to our feet and swung our bags onto our shoulders.

"Ok Vampy, we Shadowhunters have got Latin so you go run off to Blood types and their properties."Simon frowned and walked away Magnus kissed Alec's cheek and left with a simple 'Bye love' and strolled off in the direction of his next class.

"We learn Latin?" I asked Elori.

"Yeah, on your timetable it shows as second language. You do two foreign languages. We," She gestured toward herself and Jace "Do French, so does Izzy. Alec does German though." I just nodded my head slowly, my fiery curls bobbing up and down. I had done French in elementary and at my past school. Plus, Latin couldn't be that hard, could it?

"Sveiki ser!"(Hello sir!) Elori greeted the teacher, an elderly man, with only a few wisps of dull white hair.

"Labrīt, vai es saku pēcpusdienā?"(Good morning or should I say afternoon?) Damn. To many languages, not enough brain capacity. Elori latched onto my arm and spoke into my ear.

"I help you; I've studied Latin since I was able to speak." The words were comforting to me, too know I had met some else who wasn't family or Simon that cared for me. It was now I realised I was surrounded by beautiful, golden people as Jace has slid into the seat beside me. This was going to be a long lesson.

 **I'm so sorry this was such a short chapter; I just wanted something to be put up for you guys. I'm also currently working on two other fan fictions that'll be uploaded soon. The first will be called 'A little taste of Heaven.' And the second one will be called 'The nagging voice inside my head.' So look out for those! Thanks for reading**

 **-RavenclrWriter**


	4. Flash To The Future

The Golden Ones

Chapter 5:

 **Before I get started I would just like to say we hit 750 views! WHOOOOOOP! Also thank you to the people that reviewed! I'm going to stop talking and get along with this story. This is set in the future when Clary has 2 kids and Elori is visiting her and Jace. I need to shut up now, enjoy** **.**

 **Elori POV**

I walked up the short staircase to the door, painted brilliant white with frosted glass in the shape of an oval. I rang the doorbell and heard the noise reverberate through the house. I could faintly see a red-headed figure through the glass and smiled to myself. You always knew when it was Clary. The door swung open to reveal a breathless, red-faced Clary with a small golden child swaddled in her arms.

"Elori!"

"Auntie Elori!" I smiled at Owen and enveloped them both of them in a bear hug.

"Come in before my arms break, holding this child."

"Give him to me" I sigh sarcastically "Come hear you little rascal!" Owen was the spitting image of Jace, but with Clary's luminous green eyes.

"Where's Laura?"

"Oh, umm, I'd ask Jace if I were you." Suddenly a loud, high pitched shriek sounded from the lounge. "Ah, it seems the question has been answered." She grinned as I swung Owen up to my shoulder while he giggled. She smiled and beckoned at me to follow her into their house. It was large and modern, but homely. The previously blank walls were full to the brim of happy pictures of Laura, Owen, Jace, Clary, Magnus, Alec, Isabelle, Simon and I. In the centre of the room Jace was holding Laura by the ankle and laughing.

"DAD! Put me down!"

"Sure thing carrot top." I chuckled, smiling fondly at my bother.

"Hey little sis!" I looked at him sternly and a large grin spread over his face.

"Five minutes, you little-"  
"Nuh, uh El, there seems to be small children around. No naughty words."

We all walked into the sleek kitchen and Clary sorted out sandwiches for the kids.

 **Okay so that was a very brief flash into the future. Thanks for reading, I'm always up for a beta if anyone's out there, follow, favourite and review**

 **-Ravenclawwritr**


	5. Out On The Town

The Golden Ones

Chapter 5: Out on the town

Clary walked into the dorm room, and one thing hit her the most. Art. Drawings of Izzy, Alec and Jace resided on the wall, even one of Magnus throwing handfuls on glitter in the air. There was a small kitchen and bathroom, the main living space was taken up by three beds. The wall was painted a dashing pink behind the first one, the bedspread bright blue, the middle bed's sheet was black silk and covered by lace though the wall colour was hard to decipher due to the amount of framed pieces of artwork decorating the small space of wall, but was a shade of pure navy blue striped with bronze metallic paint. The bed in the far corner was plain, a tan sheet and beige wall.

"I'm guessing the plainest one is mine?" She questioned, spinning around to face the stupidly tall girls behind her.

"We didn't know what you liked, or indeed who you were." Izzy shrugged. Clary wandered over to a drawing on the wall. It was a woman, golden hair fluttering in the wind, seraph blade in her hand and runes covering her body. The face was smudged though, adding a sense of mystery to the unique figure portrayed.

"Who's this?" She looked around to see Elori's cheek, redden.

"What I imagined my mother to look like." She spoke softly and there was a hint of sadness to her voice.

"Imagined?"

"I never knew my mother. Or rather I can't remember her... When I was ten I got knocked out and couldn't remember anything. I woke up to what I presume was my father lying in a pool of blood on the floor, a man walking out the door and Jace crying over my father. We got adopted by the Lightwoods the same day. But that's enough of my sob story." She whirled around and strode toward the bed in the far corner. "You, my little redheaded friend, need to decorate your part of the room, as me and Izzy have."  
"Therefore a trip to the mall!" Isabelle cried dramatically, Clary groaned.

"Unpack first and I will summon the boys!" Elori said pulling her phone out her pocket and dialled a number

"JACE HERONDALE! HOW DARE YOU NOT PICK UP ON THE FIRST RING?!" She mock shouted down the phone line. "Gather Alec and Magnus, we're going shopping for Clary's new room, oh, you might as well bring along the daylighter." She hung up and sighed happily. Moments later there was a knock on the door. "You late!" she declared but stepped back to allow them through, laughing as she did so.  
"ok so we going to get going then?" Alec said, immediately uncomfortable by being in the presence of a female he didn't think of as a sister, let alone in her bedroom.

TMITMITMITMITMITMTITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMTITMTITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMIT

They walked as a pack through the crowded school hallways. Jace and Elori at the front, parting the students with a mix of venomously sweet looks and eyebrows being raised. Alec stood to the right of Jace and Izzy the left of Elori Clary and Simon stood awkwardly behind them as they made their way through the mass of teenagers. They started talking to each other as the reach the boundary of the school grounds, their cool kid persona fading away.

"Hey, guys why everyone afraid of you here?" Her questioned was mainly directed at Elori but Jace was the one to answer.

"That, carrot top is a story for another day." With that he joined his sisters side and smirked.

 **OMG! We reached 1000 views, honestly this has been my most successful story. Sorry for the absence of a Christmas chapter, I really didn't fell like writing, but here you go! HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **-RavenclawWritr**


	6. New Rooms and Makeovers

The Golden Ones

Chapter 6: New rooms and makeovers

They strolled into the small town, the streets lined with small Tudor buildings, each one with own small garden. They entered the first shop and Clary's eyes widened. It was filled with the largest selection of paint she had seen.

"Take your pick." Elori said, strolling to a display of reds. Clary marvelled at the wide selection shown here. Walking casually, she arrived in front of a shelf of pretty, pastel oranges. An idea formed in her mind as she contemplated the shop. Picking up the can of paint she made her way over to the reds, picking up a handsome shade of auburn. Finally she found herself at the collection of yellows and picked up the can of marigold yellow. She checked out and strolled out of the shop, dumping the paint cans into Jace's arms.

"Be a dear and carry these?" he smirked but did not object.

"A sunset? Again?" Simon asked. He was right though, she had painted her bedroom walls as a sunset back home with her mom.

"Why not?" Then Elori caught up to them, holding a few tester tubes of paint.

"Ahh. It seems we are using dearest Jace as a pack mule. Lovely." She said, dropping the tubes into his arms. The next shop they entered was the soft furnishings shop. It was a cosy place, with wood panelled walls and pillows galore. Clary picked out two pillows with goose feathers that read "Those afraid to fall have not yet hit the ground" in small gold lettering and a dark blue bed cover and duvet cover. Finally, we stepped into a small cafe, with a few people milling around. Finding a table quickly they sat down and a waitress approached us.

"What can I get for you today?"

"I'll have the ham and cheese Panini." Elori said, taking only a brief glance at the menu.

"I'll have the same." Jace said lazily.

"Bacon rolls, please." Piped up Izzy

"Can I get the eggs and toast?" chimed in Alec.

"Just some salad for me please." I aid, my voice quiet against the volume of the now crowded cafe.

The waitress turned to Simon pointing her pencil at the back of the menu.

"Stuff for vampires there." Simon nodded and skimmed quaky over the page, eventually setting it down.

"I'll have a bloody Mary." She didn't speak but wrote with a slightly disgusted expression on her face.

"Hey Kaelie, get us the usual drinks and I uh, coffee for Clary here." Jace said, winking at the girl.

TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMIT

Back at the dorms, Elori and Izzy were fussing around Clary, doing her hair and make-up. Elori had a small yet simple black dress and her golden hair was pinned in a braid crown, her glowing eyes framed with a black smoky eye and her lips were a dark red. Izzy, however, wore a tight, bodycon dress in a bright red colour, her hair pinned with multiple bobby pins into an elaborate bun that sat atop her head with almost an entire can of hairspray. Clary's red hair was in a fishtail braids that weaved all over her head and she wore a small navy dress with a glittery bodice.

 **Images can be found on my image manager! Love y'all!**

 **-RavenclawWritr**


	7. Sunday Dance

The Golden Ones

Chapter 7: Sunday Dance

"Hey, so, you never told me why we're all dressing up so fancy." Clary said, playing with loose stands of fiery red hair. Elori looked up from the book encapsulating her mind.

"You really don't know much do you?" she mused, snapping the book closed and setting it neatly on her bedside cabinet.

"El..." Izzy muttered from her bed "Take it easy on her, she's only new." Taking a long deep sigh, Elori explained to Clary what was going on.

"Every Sunday after dinner, the school holds a dance. It's an opportune time to meet fellow Shadowhunters."

"Okay... my old school didn't even want you to know anybody so that good."

TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMI

The dance was held in the school assembly hall. Every chair was pushed against the panelled walls and a small sound deck was set up on the small podium. Stalls lined the walls with students selling multiple different things. Strobe lights danced across the floor and small groups of people huddled together.

Izzy dragged Clary and Elori off to the chocolate fountain while waiting for the boys to arrive. Clary managed to get a candid photo of Izzy stuffing her face with chocolate covered strawberries, which Elori agreed, should be framed in the dorm. Alec had arrived, tapping the shoulder of Izzy while Jace rested his arms on Elori's head. Swatting him away, El decided that everyone was going to dance with her.

"El... noooo."Alec grumbled.

"C'mon! Magnus, grab his arms." Elori responded, taking hold of Alec's legs and hurling him to the dance floor.

After having a friendly dance with Jace, Ellie broke away from the group to dance by herself. Her body tensed as she felt a set of arms slither around her waist. They were cold and as pale as snow. She knew who it was. His body began to slowly move with the music, grinding against her ass, his arms squeezing her that tight she was finding it hard to breathe.

"Calm yourself, Elori. Best not make a scene." Said the cool but snide voice from behind her. An idea started to formulate in her head. Twisting herself round, so that she faced Sebastian's pale face and black eyes staring into her golden ones. He cocked his eyebrow, as she started to move her hips. As soon as he was distracted she jerked her knee up, as to collide with his balls. His hands slackened as he doubled over in pain. Elori quickly scampered back over to Jace, clutching his hand.

"Jace." She breathed

"Where is he?" Jace asked, taking one look at his sister's face to know something was wrong. Elori simply nodded in Sebastian's direction. Alec noticed this as well and he and Jace took Sebastian by the collar and flung him outside.

TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMI

At the end of the day, Clary flopped down on her bed, while Iz and Elori took of their make up with a strenuous skin care routine. Unzipping her dress, she plodded to the bathroom with a pile of pyjamas. After quickly brushing her teeth and wrangling a brush through her knotted hair, Clary emerged from the bathroom, submerged herself in the soft duvet and then fell into a deep sleep. Izzy followed suit, nuzzling herself into the silky sheets of her bed. Elori however, stayed sat at the small desk next to the door. She was drawing two beautiful green eyes, framed by long ginger hair with freckles scattered randomly around the face. After completing her work, she found a frame and hung it in between hers and Clary's bed. With that completed, El felt it necessary to drift to sleep silently.


	8. Training with Benefits

The Golden Ones

Chapter 8: Training with Benefits

The room was nearly silent apart from small grumbles and snores from Izzy. All three girls lay asleep in their beds. Elori, however was stirred when a loud knock sounded at the door. Who in their right mind knocked on their door at 5:30 am on a Monday? Yawning and stretching her arms into the air, Elori plodded slowly to the door. Opening just a creek, she realised it was Alec. Letting the door swing open she walked to the kitchen while Alec let himself in. She poured herself a bowl of cereal and grabbed a smoothie from the fridge. Seating herself beside Alec and saw his troubled expression.

"What is it?" she asked, possibly startling Alec as he jumped a little. She noticed the dark, puffy circles under his eyes.

"El... I'm gonna fail this Latin test." She immediately slapped a hand to her forehead. She had entirely forgotten!  
"Listen, Alec. You'll do better than I will. I forgot it was even today. Ar tevi viss būs kārtībā. tici man."(You'll be fine. Trust me) Alec smiled at her words, having understood them perfectly. They proceeded to quiz each other. Eloori had always had a gift for languages, being fluent in German, French, Latin, Italian and traditional Chinese.

"Okay. Translate 'Mans brālis ir tikai...'" Alec giggled at himself.

"My brother is a but. Very mature, Lightwood. Your turn now. Jace ir muļķīgs muļķīgs puika." Elori ended her sentence staring at Alec intently, as though trying to psychically tell him the correct answer.

"Aha!" he exclaimed after a minute of contemplation."Jace is a silly, silly boy!"

"I somehow don't think that'll come up on the test, Izzy said, bemused as she strolled to the cupboard, bent down grabbed a pack of poptarts and put them in the toaster. Alec shook his head as the small ginger girl meandered into the kitchen sleepily, taking his que to leave.  
"How long were you doing that?" Clary asked as she washed her face in the kitchen sink."Being huge freaking nerds I mean." Izzy giggled happily, scoffing a poptart into her mouth so that crumbs were covering the countertops.

"What've we got today?" Clary asked.

"Uh, let's see." Elori said checking her hand which seemed to have the timetable copied out onto it.

"Training, break, Latin, lunch, runes" she read out.

"Shit, we've got that test haven't we?" asked Izzy, groaning as Clary nodded her head joyfully. Elori found this strange. Who went about talking about tests like that with so much joy?

"What're you so happy about, lil missy?" Elori questioned, staring at her with an accusatory gaze.

"I don't have to take the test Clary responded. Izzy jaw fell open.

"WHY" she asked loudly.

"I don't know enough Latin to take the exam, let alone pass it."

After getting ready, the girls set off down the staircase that lead to their top floor dormitory where Jace, Simon, Alec and Magnus were waiting.

"I was beginning to worry there biscuit." Magnus said delightedly as they reached the bottom of the ridiculously tall staircase, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Mags, breathe?" Clary asked quietly. Magnus released her and they started walking toward their different classes. The crowds parted the same way they did on Clary's first day except a lot on confused and quizzical looks joined the mass of neutral expressions. Clary swore she could spot a couple faces that looked like they wanted to kill her for being in a foot radius of Jace. At this, Clary laughed to herself. They arrived at the enterance to a wide room, with weapons lining the walls. They had everything from throwing daggers to axes with large signs hung above reading "Do NOT touch equipment unless you're are given direct instruction".

They all filed in and stood at the only available wall that wasn't filled with weapons. A couple lounged on the ground, waiting impatiently while chattering animatedly to each other. Cary's head turned away for just a second and suddenly a woman was standing there. She had olive coloured skin and dark curly hair that reached her shoulders. She was young compared to the other teachers that worker at this school. Her pale blue eyes gave the impression of staring directly into your soul. Knowing all your secrets, your lies, your very thoughts at that exact moment.

"Hello. I will be your new training instructor. My name is Miss James on."

Elori raised her eyebrow as the class erupted into mutterings and shared glances.

"Where is our usual instructor?" Izzy murmured as Miss Jameson strolled around taking down names and weapons, laughing at the snarky remarks of some and joking with the quieter of the bunch. Elori shrugged, her golden eyes fixed on the teacher's movements. After a while, she reached their friend group. She approached Clary first.

"Name, weapon"

"Clarissa Fairchild, Seraph Blade" she noted it down in impeccably neat writing and moved onto Izzy.

"Name, weapon"

"Isabelle Lightwood, whip" she murmured slightly in surprise, jotted down and moved to Elori.

"Name, weapon"

"Elori Herondale, matching blades, throwing daggers"

"A double barrel, Miss Herondale, how interesting" she moved on to Jace "name, weapon"

"Jace Herondale, personalized blade, throwing daggers" her blue eyes snapped up to meet Jace's, then flickering back to Elori's.

"A set of twins?" she mused "she me these blades" they both unsheathed the blades and lay them on their palms. "interesting" she walked away again, repeating the same two words at every student.


	9. Family, Friends and Board Games

The Golden Ones: Chapter 9

 **By RanclawWritr**

Family, Friends and Board Games

After their lessons for the day, they headed to a small cove tucked in the grounds of the school, next to a long natural lake, glittering turquoise; crystals formed from the ceiling, giving off a luminescent glow that cast colourful light across the uneven rocks. Jace stooped low to stop his head smashing against the gray stone as Izzy sat down next to the lake, folding her long legs underneath her and patting the ground next to her, inviting them all to relax with her. They all sat down, Clary's vivid hair standing out absurdly from the others making her black clothes look less dark and threatening, which Jace took upon himself to point out.

"Hey, carrot top." He said, a smirk playing at the edge of his lips as Clary turned to glare toward him.

"Don't call me that." She said, her brilliant green eyes staring murderously into his. He cocked his head to the side slightly, a wide smile stretching across his perfect teeth.

"Why do you think you're so threatening when you look like your head was dipped in orange juice?" he laughed as he spoke. Clary made to get up but Elori's strong arms tugged her to the ground again. She leaned in toward clary's ear and spoke softly, in a whisper.  
"He's not worth it."

 **I'm so sorry this chapter is really short but I'm not feeling inspired and wanted to get some content out for you guys.**


End file.
